toji_no_mikofandomcom-20200214-history
White Day Wars
Event Duration: March 21, 2018 12:00 PM - March 29, 2018 17:59 PM (times in JST) Note: Redemption of rewards continues up to April 5, 2018. Background In Minoseki Academy, Kanami Etou talked with Mihono Asakura about an ongoing team-based event called "White Day Wars". The competition involves teams working together in getting the most amount of candies and marshmallows from Aradama that were, for some reason, hiding all these sweets, and a big prize would await the team with the most number of candies gathered. As Mihono looked for other members to join her team, she found Tsugumi Ban, who was showing Kofuki Shichinosato the cookies she made, and Kofuki was aghast to find out that Tsugumi added "aojiru, protein, coconut oil, chia seed and acai" into the cookies and macarons she made. After learning about the event, both Tsugumi and Kofuki voiced their interest; Tsugumi was assigned to investigate about the involvement of Aradama, while Kofuki simply wanted to play with some Aradama. Likewise, Kaoru was dragged into the event by Ellen who was psyched to compete with others. Elsewhere, Kanami stumbled upon Mai, who was making cookies together with Sayaka. The two confirmed their participation in the event as a team. Then, Kanami received an update from her smartphone that the Kofuki-Tsugumi pair was leading the White Day Wars event, followed by the Ellen-Kaoru team. Kanami and Mihono are at fourth place, and both Mai and Sayaka decided to pause their sweets-making time to focus on the event. As alarm was raised due to the ongoing event, and even Toji that focused more on discussing about White Day, including the lecturer Chinami Kamo and the kotatsu-loving Nao Uraga, were eventually gathered to participate. Both Kanami and Mihono soon found that there are tons of candy found during the event, so they kept it in a storehouse. But, after noticing Saaya Koike's suspicious actions around the storehouse, they lured her into revealing that she was mixing sukonbu (a kind of junk food made out of vinegared seaweed) among the candy. Saaya later demanded that others should experience the "marriage" of the sweetness of candy and sourness of sukonbu, although Saaya would later reveal that she have only eaten sukonbu and sweets separately, and lamented the fact that they actually did not go well together. After admitting her wrongdoing, Saaya decided to repay this by bringing more ingredients for making sweets. Kanami and Mihono decided to bring along "the genius pastry chef" Mai to teach everyone how to make sweets, but this moment was interrupted by another Aradama alert. Kanami and Mihono stumbled upon Kiyoka Musumi while she was practicing a confession and, after requesting them to keep mum about her embarrassing solo moment, joined their team. Soon, the event was drawn to a close, with Kinuka Mizushina and Nao Uraga announcing the results. Ellen and Kaoru's team, taking first place, won all of the sweets gathered in the storehouse (estimated to be enough candy and marshmallows to last a whole year), with Kanami, Mihono and Kiyoka in second place and Tsugumi and Kofuki in third. In the end, a regretful Ellen lamented about the lack of preparation in the prizes involved and demanded that next year's White Day Wars shouldn't dump all the candy into the winning team. Event Details New event maps are available to all players within the event's duration. Defeating Aradama in these event maps give Marshmallows, and clearing these maps give Event Points. Attaining Event Points allows players to claim rewards based on the amount of total Event Points received. On the other hand, Marshmallows can be exchanged for a variety of items, including coins, Awakening materials, Ougi Scrolls, and enough materials to limit break a 3★ Kofuki Shichinosato (Pastry Chef) card. Story Quests Event Maps Event Bonuses Main Members * 4★ Mai Yanase (Pastry Chef): Drop + 2, Event Point gain + 10% * 4★ Ellen Kohagura (Pastry Chef): Drop + 2, Event Point gain + 10% * 4★ Kiyoka Musumi (Pastry Chef): Drop + 2, Event Point gain + 10% * 3★ Kaoru Mashiko (Pastry Chef): Drop + 1 * 3★ Kofuki Shichinosato (Pastry Chef): Drop + 1 Support Members * 4★ Tsugumi Ban (Pastry Chef): Drop + 1, Event Point gain + 5% * 4★ Kinuka Mizushina (Pastry Chef): Drop + 1, Event Point gain + 5% * 4★ Chinami Kamo (Pastry Chef): Drop + 1, Event Point gain + 5% * 4★ Saaya Koike (Pastry Chef): Drop + 1, Event Point gain + 5% * 3★ Nao Uraga (Pastry Chef): Drop + 1 * 3★ Hoozuki Terashimo (Pastry Chef): Drop + 1 * 3★ Chinatsu Shimoishii (Pastry Chef): Event Point gain + 5% Rewards Event Point Rewards Marshmallow Item Shop List Category:Events